Terraria and Minecraft part 2
This is the sequel to the last one, feel free to check it out. Fake pasta. Introduction A long time ago, Re-logic and Mojang were working together, Re-logic and Mojang created Terraria and Minecraft. Terraria was a huge success, but Minecraft, as soon as they finished the game, Minecraft was haunted. Ghosts kept appearing everywhere in Minecraft, from Herobrine all the way to YraniB, this is how it all started. Chapter 16 Everyone in the real world is confused and making up conspiracy theories of Notch's disappearance. Many people think that he's been kidnapped, or maybe he is laying somewhere in the forest, unconscious. but no one truly knows why he vanished. "This is Michael, news reporter, as we continue to find Notch, as no one is sure about where he's gone. One police officer saw that there was a plague doctor in the distance." All of the people started to make new conspiracy theories about Notch, but the mystery still lingers. Meanwhile, in Minecraft… ok, Eternulli, so how can we trust you? because I literally did not see you before your guy's house went? I don't think that's a reason. Meanwhile, as X Phoenix, Kelzod and Herobrine fought, they were outnumbered, as they were fighting, one person walked by and rushed toward the army attacked null, which was apparently in the middle of the army, and dodged it. He froze the person and knocked him away. who was that? Kelzod: I don't know? He looked familiar though. well he might be dead now that he almost got knocked all the way to the end of the world. Herobrine dropped a whole house on the army, which was Deadlock's and Phoenix's house. In Terraria, Blue Steve was in the jungle, walking to the sea. Blue Steve: Well, I guess this place looks cool. Blue Steve: But this looks like the endgame of the creepypastas. Chapter 17 "Hey what's up guys and welcome to another let's play of Minecraft! I have a diamond sword and stuff, so I might even destroy the Ender Dragon!" A young let's player was making a video on Youtube of Minecraft. He was excited about this experience before he got the game, and now he has 5,000 subs, he always wanted to defeat the Ender Dragon in MC. "Let's go to the Nether and find some nether quartz and glowstones!" He went into the caves to find obsidian, only to find 3 players. He checked if he was in singleplayer mode, he was. He got a little scared, but he tried to communicate with them. Um, Hello? wait… 2 people in ONE cave? is this a dream? *slaps An Enderman* does it hurt? Yes! why did you do that? because you can't be hurt in a dream. ummm, how did you get here? we were looking for some people named Katachino and Bella1963, have you seen them? ummmm, no? You still haven't answered my question. Bella1963? sounds familiar… hmmm, she appeared in my dream the other day. WHAT?? "ok guys, I might have to end the video early until I can figure out what's going on. C ya'll!" Chapter 18 Umm guys what is going on? we destroyed skeletron… you passed out because of a gigantic slap on the face. Rainbow: are you all right? how many hands am I holding up? *hold's up 2 hands 2 Rainbow: phew! ok TheRogue12: What in the world were you talking about? Dragon: yeah, you said something about Bella, land of creepypastas, and other junk *slaps dragon* That is not junk, it could be essential for defeating stuff like that giga skull thing. Rainbow: you mean skeletron? Right then, MPW woke up and went outside. Where did they go? MPW saw a person behind an oak tree. I have heard of this thing before, Oak.exe. Why is it here? Hey MPW! Glitched? Why are you here? because I wanted to? ok. Do you see that thing over there? you mean behind that oak tree? yes. Meanwhile, Katachino was hurt. He attacked null in the army and he froze, the last thing he remembered was when null knocked him into the sky. He landed into a forest near a farm. He drank a lesser healing potion and went to the farm for shelter. The farm was being attacked by zombies. ALEX!!!! how are you over there! I can't hold them off much longer! Katachino attacked the zombies around Alex and finished them with the influx waver. The zombies were cleared off and he saw the girl had a diamond sword. Katachino: how do you make a diamond SWORD? No Time to explain, I have to help Steve! Steve was the person who yelled to Alex in the hope that she was ok. He was getting overwhelmed too. Katachino and Alex jumped in and slashed the zombies. In real life, the young gamer was confused and called the police. He said there were other people in the Minecraft world he made. He said he made the game singleplayer. He thought it was a hacker that made it into his server he was really scared but slept at night anyway. Chapter 19 Andrew was updating Terraria and looking over Mojang headquarters. He watched surveillance cameras and looked for any violators, he only let the most trusted employees to look after the H.Q. They all were scared and moved the H.Q. This place was very packed and very secure. The Youtuber (Jack/Potatoplayer420) woke up and did his morning routine. He thought about the mysterious things that happened yesterday. He was about to go to school. In Terraria, Blue Steve decided to go to the world of Minecraft. He came to Minecraft right next to Bella1963. Blue Steve: who are you? Bella, Bella1963 and you? Blue Steve: Blue Steve, are you from this world? If so, what do you do here? Hold up with all those questions, B Steve. Yes, I am from this world, I don't do much here. Blue Steve: You seem important, are you a witch, or a sorcerer? Sorcerer, you know, I've heard about you. Meanwhile, X Phoenix was injured and Kelzod gave him a lesser healing potion. Herobrine finished off the last of the zombies. that was a big fight, all that's left is… Kelzod: a black thing, what is that? null, the black entity. Kelzod: that's bad right? extremely, null is even stronger than me. Kelzod: well, Let's attack him from all sides! Phoenix! go for the back! Herobrine! go for the side! Ok… They dashed toward null and attacked, Kelzod to the middle, Herobrine attacking null's legs and X Phoenix attacking its head, but they froze, null pulled out a sword and did a spin attack, Herobrine dodged it and went out of the freeze, but X Phoenix and Kelzod weren't so lucky, X Phoenix got hit into a tree and knocked it down. Kelzod went through a few walls and bumped his head into a sharp corner of the roof and died. NO! null, NULL!!! Null attacked Herobrine and Herobrine teleported out of the way, Herobrine turned invisible and used the knockout stick and hit null. Null flew away into the sky. Kelzod: WAAAAAAH *oof* Kelzod: oh! I'm alive, it turns out I can respawn in this world! Ha! * are you alright? Kelzod: yeah… where's Phoenix? the villagers carried him into the nurse's office, he got knocked into a tree and passed out, unlike you, he didn't die. Kelzod: haha, oof. Chapter 20 Jack was coming home from his school and he invited his friends to play Terraria since his friends only played Terraria, they didn't like Minecraft because of the creepy stuff in Minecraft, they were terrified. The Re-Logic company has finished on the new update on Terraria and worked on Minecraft. Made a few "exterminators" to kill creepypastas. But they did a lot of work today and decided to rest and let the Mojang company finish. One of the fired workers went into the old Mojang office and hacked the game, making Entity 303. They didn't know that even existed, but after the first appearance, they were in trouble. What will we do? Ummmmm… This is something I have never experienced. Hey guys! You're awake! Rainbow: what are you looking at? Dragon: You look like you got brainwashed Not really, but what were you looking at? that oak tree… TheRogue12: Dude are you hallucinating? I see no oak tree I saw it too! if you guys aren't hallucinating then I think we have a problem here in the village. oh no… Later… in the place where Katachino is, they were in the house. Who are you? yeah Katachino: I am Katachino, if I'm correct, you are Steve and Alex right? how did you know? I think he overheard our shouting and came to help Katachino: yep. well, thanks for helping us. You are powerful. And thanks to you, we are safe not for long. who's there?! Goldenbrine! I have come to slay all Terrarians and Minecrafters! oh no. Katachino takes out his ruthless optic staff and summons 4 sets of the twins (Spazmatism and Retinazer). Steve and Alex put on a chest plate and diamond swords. you think you can defeat me? Katachino: *pulls out three flasks of fire* Guys take this and drink them! ok! Steve hesitated but drank the potion. He feels his sword heating up, almost lighting on fire. what's happening? Katachino: I'll explain later! Katachino attacked with his influx waver and hit Goldenbrine on the arm, part of the gold melted. wow my sword is really hot, but I'm not burning. Cool! let's do this! Steve and Alex charged into the battle, Goldenbrine kicked Katachino out of the way and pulled out a gold sword, he tried to hit Alex but Steve blocked the attack with his sword and the gold sword burned. He threw what's left of the sword and cracked his knuckles. you guys make a great fight, and I like that. Steve swung his sword to Goldenbrine's head and he punched the sword, breaking it into pieces. He then jabbed Steve in the stomach and did an uppercut. oowwww.... that really hurt. Steve fell to the floor and made his way to the chest at the back of his house. Katachino got his twins to attack GB and he charged to him. He slashed Goldenbrine's hand and it melted off before he could do anything. He used the fire gauntlet and punched him. GB started to melt. NOOOOO!!! I'll BE BACK, Goldenbrine went outside the house and ran, Katachino looked out and saw Goldenbrine holding some gold ingots and repairing himself. are you ok? I didn't do much in this battle. Katachino: nah, I'm alright. But I am going to give this Healing potion to Steve. Chapter 21 Jack went on his Terraria account with the others and waited until the other joined. They all joined and gathered wood. "This is awesome!" Jack exclaimed, "I am going to build a nice house for the Guide and others!" "Yeah, good luck man," Matt chuckled "I am going to mine. You guys get wood and build a house for four, that's including the guide, and make sure you guys make space for more too." Sawyer said. "Alright," Jack said, "Matt is the master builder here, so I'll get wood. "thanks. Ok, I'll wait here. I'll find a good spot to build." Matt said. Later, Matt found a great building spot for the house after Jack gave him the materials. By the time Sawyer came back up the cave, it was night and Jack was planting acorns. "Hey Sawyer!, what did you find?" Jack asked. "Since I killed a few slimes along the way, I got at least 34 torches right now," Sawyer replied, "crafted a furnace and made 4 gold bars, 9 silver bars, and 18 tin bars. I also got some copper armor for all of us. "How did you craft the copper?" Jack asked again. "oh yeah, I forgot I crafted an anvil and 24 iron bars" Sawyer continued. "Hey guys!" Matt said, "I finished the house!" "Nice" Jack and Sawyer said simultaneously As they got to the house, Matt stood there, proud of what he made. "WOAH there." Sawyer said, super surprised. "That's Matt for you!" Jack said, "where'd you get the glass?" "this is near the beach so I got sand, got a furnace, and boom. Matt replied proudly. "Wow" Sawyer said, "Just wow." Later in Minecraft… Who was THAT?? I don't know, but why are you here? I am H950sm I am WhoWatchesTheToasters, WWTT for short An Enderman Where? his name is "An Enderman" oh, nice. Hey wait, what's over there? OH YEAH! I forgot! We gotta run outta here. Follow me! but why? Because that thing will murder us! We can just respawn, right? No! Entity Zero deletes a person entirely! who has it made disappear already? mmmm… not sure, but a lot of people have been missing since their encounter with Entity 0. One person made it back. I think his name was Shrautsticks, I'm not sure. did you mean the miner tragedy? yeah, but the way he described it was much different from what I saw. Some warped figure? It's behind us right now. The group looked behind them and Entity 0 was right behind them. They accelerated and ran out of the cave. OK, I will trust you for now, but if you are doing anything suspicious, I will end you. *sigh* ok. Hey Guys! whats up! well… Phoe… Its nothing. As they left the town, Phoenix shot a look at Eternulli and whispered, "remember". And she rolled her eyes. They encountered a zombie with gold armor along the way, They attacked it with iron swords. wow, a full armored zombie. never seen those before? yeah, we don't usually see a lot of stuff near our house. you guys haven't been out a lot. As they slashed the zombies head off, they see 2 people. alright Blue Steve, so you come from Terraria, correct? Blue Steve: yes. Look! it's a Blue Steve! Who's there!? uh oh… Blue Steve: Show yourself! I guess we have to fight now. Blue steve charged toward the bush the group was hiding in and slashed the bush with a mysterious blue sword. The other figure blasted a fireball toward the group, the fireball missed and hit the ground. Get ready! Who are you? Why does it matter? Eternulli swung her sword at Bella and she flipped down and kicked the sword out of Eternulli's hand. She made an ice spell and thrust it toward Phoenix, Phoenix was attacking Blue Steve and his sword got froze and broke. You guys are not going to win. we'll see. Eternulli kicked Bella and got her sword. Meanwhile, Phoenix and Deadlock were attacking Blue Steve, Phoenix using his fists and Deadlock using his sword. Blue Steve: what are you doing here? Self-protection! Blue Steve: Not because you want to ambush us? NO! B Steve stopped and slowed down, punched both people in the blink of an eye and stopped. Blue Steve: BELLA!!! Stop! Why? Blue Steve: they are only protecting themselves so we won't "kill" them. Why would you believe them? we heard you guys coming so we looked from behind the bush! hmmmm. it's true! yeah! Fine. oh, and here's your sword. Bella threw an iron sword to Phoenix and he caught it. Wow, it's even in mint condition! yeah, whatever. come on, follow me. where? to the temple where I live. Chapter 22 "*Yawn*" The friends were playing Terraria and defeated Skeletron with enchanted swords. They all decided to go to sleep, except Jack. Jack went onto the MC server which he encountered the extra people and turned his camera on. "Alright guys, it's night and I am finding those people I found yesterday." He said. He went into the world and left the cave he was in. He found himself standing in a plain. It was peaceful. A bit too peaceful perhaps. "It's night already? wow. I'd better keep going because this is when the creepy stuff go out and prowl in the night. I will prowl along with them." He continued. He loved to solve mysteries and wanted to solve this one. If this mystery was solved, maybe Notch will be easier to find. Maybe this will leave clues. "This is starting to be like one of those mystery TV shows. hehe." He walked around in the night only to find some zombies. He killed them with ease. But there was an enderman. No, not the person, the real enderman. He looked away and wore a pumpkin mask. he approached slowly and hid. The Enderman wasn't moving at all. In fact, you can't even see its glowing eyes. It just stood there. "Ummm, What?" Jack said, confused. He tried to hit the Enderman but couldn't. He backed away and ran. He heard footsteps behind them even though there was no one. He looked up and saw the moon. With a face you'd see in Majora's Mask. He saw a cave and dashed right into it. He blocked the entrance with every block he had in his inventory. The game started to lag a lot as Jack mined into stone and hid in there. For what felt like forever. The game crashed and Jack loaded it back up again. Everything seemed fine until a white Steve was in the background. staring into his eyes. "This is getting out of hand, did you guys see that? That was scary. Well, I gotta go to bed y'all. seeya!" A STeve with a green shirt and blue pants visited the village where X Phoenix, Kelzod, and Herobrine stayed. Who are you? I am GREENCUBE I heard of you, you are not to be truste- Argh!! GREENCUBE struck Herobrine with a sword that was green. Herobrine reached for a healing potion but GC broke it. X Phoenix saw what happened and threw a splash healing potion and charged toward GREENCUBE. Kelzod joined in and used an ironskin potion. He attacked GREENCUBE but GC struck Kelzod first. X Phoenix ran out of Splash healing potions. But surprisingly, Kelzod didn't take as much damage as Herobrine. He struck Entity-M458 and he died. Thanks! Kelzod: we did great today! haha what did you drink though? Kelzod: Ironskin potion. you can make it with water, iron ore, and 2 dayblooms daybloom? Kelzod: I have some right here! ok, but I do have bad news. Every time a Creepypasta dies, they never come back. why is that bad news? because every other pasta absorbs an equal amount of power of the dead creepypasta. Kelzod: Which means… The Creepypastas got stronger, including me. Chapter 23 I thought it was deleted. deleted? but they can multiply according to others, right? I think so. TheRogue12: what do you mean by "Deleted"? Me and MPW haven't seen it for a while. I think it was erased or deleted. Rainbow: you thought Dragon: Hey we need to go now, we don't want more company. yeah. Later, they walked out of town and went into the large forest, and it started to rain. They walked under the trees in the sound of the rain. The thunder startled them because they were thinking there were entities in the trees. ok, this place is dark, do we have any torches? I have a portable glowstone lamp. Torches will be extinguished in this type of weather. Dragon: wow, whats a glowstone? It's something you'd only see in the nether. Rainbow: do you have to dig straight down to get to the nether? not really, I mean, you'd need a portal made of obsidian. TheRogue12: has anyone here ever been to the nether? I have, it's a place where there's lava and red things everywhere. there's a white floating thing that shoot fireballs, and a castle. Dragon: hey Rainbow, do you think that sounds like the underworld of our world? Rainbow: yep. What underworld? Rainbow: well, we read about it in a book where there's almost lava everywhere and less ground. The explorers of the underworld usually bring back a doll that looks similar to a guide. wow. I don't know about you guys, but there's a Steve over there. Steve? Are you sure? I think that's a Steve. But it could be YraniB! YraniB can usually be seen in this forest! I think it was called the Binary forest! But he isn't bad, when he sees another person, he talks to them and probably even helps them! TheRogue12: that's a kindhearted Creepypasta. Rainbow: wait, do you see that bright figure next to "YraniB"? The looked and saw a brightly colored figure, the figure didn't look at them. It started to run towards YraniB and slashed a weird glitched sword. YraniB dodged but another brightly colored person threw an ax at YraniB, going into his arm. we should help him! right! They started to rush toward the colored people and saw that the things looked a little warped, maybe even glitched. The figures took absolutely no time at all to kill Rainbow, TheRogue12, and MPW. What the… Dragon: at least they can respawn. these guys are too powerful! we should retreat! Dragon ran to the side where YraniB was about to die and gave a regeneration potion to him. Shrautsticks kicked the figure aside and told everyone to retreat. Dragon: WE couldn't stand a chance! those guys were too strong! but did you see there was a nametag over their heads? ummm… no? I think they were named "Creepypasta Exterminator" Meanwhile, in the real world, Notch was sitting in a cave, where a person with a hoodie was sitting down with him. He had a strange feeling about him and felt uneasy. But he could live here because he could find some food. "Man, I wish to be back home, I can't believe I had to escape a murderer by jumping off a building" he wondered aloud. The hooded person just looked at him and looked away. Out of the cave Maybe he misses home too, I would love to be working with my co-workers and employees right now, but I end up like this. But I guess I can deal with this tomorrow. Maybe this is all a dream. He thought as he closed his eyes and began to sleep. Chapter 24 Katachino: Steve! Here's a healing potion! thanks. Are you ok? Yeah Katachino: that was intense. We might not actually be safe here. I'd hate to admit it but he's right But where do we go? Katachino: well, I'd say we go to the forest next to this house. I have heard stories about that forest. Katachino: What do you mean? HappinessLoveHope. the thing that always chants that. it's pretty scary. so you mean the entity with a very chilling voice and looks? it is said that if you see and red concrete blocks that have a smile on them, you need to get out ASAP. Victims seem to see everything with red eyes and smile. Katachino: Creepy… we can fight, right? I think someone killed it before all of these sightings happened. No one knows why it still lurks. Katachino: yikes. I'm not scared. I guess we can go through there. STOP waitaminute. *does bad pose* wat Katachino: who's this freak? let's just go. Hey wait! Katachino: why? yeah because… *gah!1* And right behind him, was Entity Zero. It stabbed Andrew, causing him to fall and turn into dust. I don't feel so good… He then disappears. what. Alex's mouth went wide and Entity Zero looked at them. It chased them into the forest. They ran around and round. They finally lost the Entity but not for long. great. Now we have 2 entities following us. HLH isn't here yet, right? Katachino: Hey, I see a smiley face over there. It looks like a block … let's run outta here. They ran out of the darkened forest, where they eventually saw a village. Katachino: this place looks familiar, how long have we been running? about, like, 45 minutes. well that "45 minutes" didn't take long. They looked behind them to see only the gloomy forest. Only footsteps. Katachino: I guess we made it! nice. Let's go to the village. Yeah. Kelzod, is this and ironskin potion? yeah sure. but we need to add more iron to it. alright someone's here. really? They hid in a bush. They saw two nebulous figures along with Steve himself, but with white eyes. Katachino put on some armor and had his sword prepared. Alex and Steve got swords too. The Bright-eyed Steve saw the gleam of their swords and looked very closely. He got an ax and threw it, while lightning strikes the ax a million times. Setting part of the forest on fire. Alex got a water bucket and splashed it into the fire. Herobrine, you didn't have to do that. Well, what if it was like our encounter with GREENCUBE? They didn't just attack us, did they? *sigh whatever. Potatoplayer420 has joined the game this is getting strange. Who knew this world was so vast Ending The neighborhood where Andrew lived in has been in fog for a week. All of the residents were sick and depressed. Andrew found himself test playing his own game. Terraria has been working fine. Minecraft seemed to be getting better after a while. But Andrew knew something is going to happen if he doesn't continue on Minecraft. Whether those entities will be removed or not. To be continued. Part three hasn't came out yet. :\ Category:Dragon981 Category:Creepypasta Category:Crossovers Category:Null Category:Colored steves Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas